Clan Sôma 1933
by Docteur Orwell
Summary: Chroniques des vies des ancètres des personnages dans le Japon de 1933. Si vous n'aimez pas les personnages originaux, passez votre chemin ! Vous trouvez que les Maudits du Zodiaque en ont bavé ? Et bien, leurs prédecesseurs aussi... Découvrez comment.
1. Chapitre 1

**Clan Soma - 1933**

**Préambule :** _je ne possède aucun des droits de Fruits Basket. Ceci est, au cas où personne n'aurait encore compris, une Fanfic._

Voilà ma petite expérience ! Les évènements de cette histoire se déroulent en 1933 au Japon Impérial dans la ville fictive de **Yunihoshi**, autour du clan Soma et de son entourage. Vous ne risquez pas de rencontrer beaucoup de personnages du manga ici, puisque les personnes décrites ici sont bien souvent les grands-parents, voire les arrière-grands-parents des personnages principaux ! Enfin, je ne suis pas encore sûr de qui est l'ancêtre de qui exactement… Sachant que l'hérédité marche à fond chez les Soma, je vous laisserai quelques indices, tout de même. L'idée m'est venue en voyant que la plupart des forums de Jeu de Rôle sur l'univers de la série inventent de nouveaux Maudits… Ca se comprend, mais en même temps c'est assez gênant quand on connaît la fin du manga. Alors je me suis dit que la solution c'était tout simplement de parler des Maudits du PASSE. Et pourquoi aussi loin dans le passé ? Et ben, parce que je trouve cette période intéressante, tout simplement.

Pas grand-chose dans ce premier chapitre, mais c'est inévitable. Je mettrai en place les personnages et l'intrigue de manière très progressive, alors soyez patients et commentez la chose, surtout. Bonne lecture à tous !

******----******

**Chapitre I**

Nigeru avait gardé un silence de pierre durant l'intégralité du trajet. Même lorsque l'homme de confiance l'avait récupéré à la gare de Yunihoshi, sans manquer de s'enquérir chaleureusement de son retour au pays, il avait été taciturne au possible, demandant simplement de l'aider à placer ses bagages à l'avant de la voiture. Il avait espéré paraître suffisamment froid et désagréable pour couper court à toute conversation trop étendue, et cela avait marché : assis, le dos raide, à l'arrière de l'automobile rutilante qui le reconduisait au manoir Soma, Nigeru restait plongé dans une contemplation mollassonne, jetant de vagues coups d'œil aux rues de la ville défilant de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. On pouvait accuser la fatigue du voyage, certes (son retour d'Europe avait été précipité au possible et ses constants allers d'un mode de transport à un autre l'avaient désorienté au possible), mais il y avait autre chose – quelque chose de plus inavouable.

Quatre ans ! Quatre ans de sa vie passés Dieux savaient où ! Quatorze ans à l'époque du départ – un gosse, en somme, il fallait bien l'avouer. Les nouvelles qui lui parvenaient des lettres échangées sur place avec le reste du clan allaient bientôt prendre forme : de nouveaux bâtiments partout, le noms de personnes qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrées sur toutes les lèvres, des naissances entretemps, des morts, même. Il commençait à mieux comprendre les « vieux » ; il les avait raillés en son temps, ceux-là, toujours à pleurnicher sur les temps qui changent, trop vite, et pas pour le meilleur, ah, c'était le bon temps ! Ils avaient en fait leurs raisons : l'urbanisation avait progressé à vitesse grand V durant son absence, et sa bonne ville natale était par endroits devenue méconnaissable. Ce terrain vague où la bande de petits voyous jouait jadis ? Un cabaret. Une peur secrète envahit son cœur à l'idée du changement, de tout changement théorique, pour être honnête.

Mais il restait lucide et désabusé dans sa nostalgie. Quand bien même on lui aurait offert les paysages d'antan, il n'aurait pas été capable de les apercevoir. Il avait dix-huit ans maintenant – l'enfant était mort, et ses deux yeux avec. Il s'était préparé à poser un nouveau regard sur toute chose, un regard plus terne mais plus riche : il était à même de comprendre le parler des adultes, désormais, de connaître les choses interdites et de brûler les dernières illusions. Dans le hoquet tonitruant de la voiture qui crapahutait les côtes ardues des terres Soma, il embrassait des yeux l'univers qu'il avait connu – comme il paraissait plus petit, maintenant ! – pour se convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'un tout autre monde, qu'il n'avait connu. Il fallait ce conditionnement mental pour se préparer à retrouver tous ceux qu'il avait laissés sur place il y a quatre ans.

La lettre lui ordonnant de mettre les voiles – littéralement – lui était parvenue un bel après-midi de Juillet 1933, ornée du sceau familial. Le chef actuel du clan, sur un ton qui ne souffrait pas ni la contradiction ni l'exigence d'explications plus complexes, l'intimait solennellement de préparer dans les plus brefs délais son retour au pays du soleil levant. Détail significateur, la missive était intégralement rédigée en japonais – d'habitude, ses proches lui écrivaient en français ou en allemand (et traduisaient pour les autres), histoire de pratiquer leurs langues étrangères. Enragé, stupéfait ou soulagé de la nouvelle ? Il ne savait plus quelle avait été sa première réaction, tant le caractère pressant de la situation s'était fait sentir. Il avait été si occupé à s'organiser pour plier bagages le plus vite possible qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'analyser cet évènement qui allait bouleverser sa petite vie tranquille. Quand Shakujo, chef du clan des Soma, vous réclame sur le champ, il est plus judicieux de penser à la manière de ne pas se planter que de sombrer dans la sensiblerie lyrique.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin devant un portail à l'européenne, que deux serviteurs s'empressèrent d'ouvrir. L'engin pénétra en grande trombe dans une cour battue de poussière, avant de s'arrêter une dizaine de secondes plus tard. Nigeru n'était pas mécontent de descendre. L'endroit, même s'il en connaissait la géographie, ne lui rappelait rien de particulier ; il n'avait pas du passer beaucoup de temps ici. En fait, le seul souvenir qu'il lui évoquait était bel et bien ce matin humide où il avait quitté le manoir familial pour son grand départ, avec un grand trou béant en guise d'avenir. Le chemin de la nostalgie s'annonçait prudent. Il ne prit aucune attention du reste ; il savait que ses bagages seraient menés à ses quartiers plus tard. Cela lui semblait nouveau, aussi, ce nouveau statut ; ses parents étaient bien placés dans la hiérarchie du clan Soma, et il avait eu la chance d'user et abuser des (nombreux) serviteurs travaillant sur place… Mais tous ces services avaient toujours émanés de la volonté ou de la personne d'un adulte ou d'un supérieur ; il était considéré comme un homme, maintenant, et brillement éduqué, avec ça : l'un des Soma qui compteraient à l'avenir ! Voir l'autorité se diffuser directement de sa petite personne, c'était autre chose.

Grisant ?

Ses chaussures retirées à l'entrée, une vieille femme de chambre le guida à travers les pièces ; il avait ordre formel de présenter ses respects au chef de famille avant toute chose. Le trajet dura un bon moment, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop occupé qu'il était à ressentir les odeurs qu'il avait oubliées à mesure qu'ils avançaient. A droite, il y avait le cellier où il avait dérobé des friandises quand il avait neuf ans ; dix mètres plus loin, c'était l'emplacement du bureau austère où il avait appris les multiplications, à coups de règles sur les doigts ; et quelque part, si en prenait deux fois à gauche en partant de ce couloir qu'il voyait là-bas, on pouvait trouver un fauteuil en vannerie où sa mère avait coutume de s'asseoir pour lire. Il était submergé d'images retrouvées ; c'était insoutenable, et pourtant à chaque pas le poids des souvenirs s'épaississaient. Il marchait dans une mélasse de vieux sentiments prêts à ressurgir et s'y enfonçait toujours un peu plus.

La vieille servante s'arrêta devant un panneau de bois qu'elle fit coulisser sans un mot, et rebroussa chemin. Nigeru n'en comprit pas la raison de prime abord : n'était-ce pas l'infirmerie ? Ce n'est qu'en distinguant une pièce radicalement différente, recouverte de tatamis, qu'il se figura qu'en quatre ans, l'aménagement des pièces avait lui aussi changé. Au centre, on distinguait ce qui devait être la silhouette dure de Shakujo, empêtré dans un kimono aux tons sombres, couteux de facture mais sans le moindre motif. Il était en tailleur, et occupé à son passe-temps favori : la calligraphie. De ce point de vue, rien n'avait changé.

Il s'avança sans bruit, s'accroupit et baissa respectueusement la tête – Shakujo n'exigeait pas qu'on se jette à ses pieds, à l'ancienne mode. Du moment qu'il pouvait voir qu'on l'aurait fait au doigt et à l'œil, il était satisfait. Nigeru prononça les salutations d'usage, et attendit un très, très, très long moment. Shakujo n'avait montré aucun signe qu'il avait remarqué sa présence, continuant à faire naviguer le pinceau sur le papier de riz, impassible. C'était d'usage. Avec Shakujo, ce n'était qu'à partir de cinq minutes de silence qu'il fallait commencer à s'inquiéter.

« Tu es en retard, lâcha-t-il avec l'entrain d'une limace en coma médicalement assisté. Il est 15h30. Mitsuru m'avait assuré que tu serais là à 15h00 tapantes. Il n'est pas 15h00. Y-aurait-il une autre explication au fait que tu apparaisses devant moi sans pour autant qu'il soit 15h00 ?

_ Le train a eu du retard.

_ Mais bien sûr, lâcha-t-il sardonique. Les trains ont toujours du retard. »

Devant son sarcasme qui ne présageait rien de bon, Nigeru eut pourtant la présence d'esprit d'agréer.

« Eh ben, oui, je suppose.

_ Oh, fit-il perturbé en prenant conscience que son persiflage n'avait en réalité aucune ironie. Oui, en effet. Mais assez parlé de trains. Approche-toi que je te vois, je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi tu ressembles maintenant et ce serait incommodant que je te prenne pour un valet à l'avenir. »

Nigeru s'était prosterné devant un Shakujo de profil ; il se leva et traversa la pièce pour reprendre la même position, face à lui cette fois-ci. Il put examiner le chef du clan d'un peu plus près : pour autant qu'il pouvait en juger aux rides et plis de sa peau, il n'avait point vieilli en quatre ans. Cela ne l'étonnait guère : Shakujo avait des traits si minimalistes, et surtout des émotions faciales si rares, que son visage avait tout l'air d'un de ces masques blancs et polis du théâtre No. Il lui avait fichu une frousse indescriptible quand il était enfant, d'ailleurs.

« Eh bien, apparemment vivre chez les Gaïjin ne t'a pas donné la même face qu'eux. Tu ressembles plus ou moins à ce que tu étais il y a quatre ans… C'est déjà un bon départ. »

A aucun moment il n'avait levé les yeux du papier pour le dévisager, mais Nigeru savait pourtant qu'il ne mentait pas en prétendant qu'il l'avait dévisagé. Shakujo avait cette tendance incompréhensible à voir les gens sans les regarder, de la manière dont on considère les ustensiles de cuisine ou les meubles.

« J'ai pris la décision de te faire revenir ici avec autant de réflexion dont j'ai fait preuve en t'envoyant à l'étranger. Ce pays et cette famille auront besoin de jeunes gens imprégnés des idées modernes si nous désirons faire des grandes choses. Néanmoins, cette idée de modernité est quelque chose qui se sent et se respire plus qu'elle ne s'enseigne, j'en ai bien l'impression. Donc, l'Europe. Quatre ans, ça suffit. Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre pour ta formation, le reste, tu l'apprendras dans les livres, si besoin est.

_ Je comprends, tenta Nigeru avec un sourire approbateur. Aller profiter du savoir-faire de l'Occident est une bonne chose, mais les éléments qui propagent les idées subversives de l'Etranger seront mal perçus à l'avenir. Vous avez décidé d'écourter mon séjour en Europe avant qu'il ne devienne un poids plus qu'un avantage pour moi ici. C'est très sage.

_ Hein ? »

Shakujo s'arrêta en plein idéogramme, les sourcils légèrement écartés, et se reprit.

« Grands Dieux, non, reprit-il las. Cesse donc de te prendre pour le centre du monde. Même si c'était le cas, ce serait un sacré échec vu l'individualisme et l'égoïsme boursouflé dont tu viens de faire preuve. Tu surestimes franchement ton importance au sein de cette famille, mon pauvre petit. »

Nigeru avala sa salive ; pourquoi ? Pourquoi, alors, l'avoir fait revenir ici ?

« J'avais juste le sentiment que le clan devrait se resserrer un peu sur lui-même ces prochaines années, c'est tout. Cela commence par cesser de se perdre dans des activités d'intérêt secondaire. »

Il retomba dans son silence morgue. Nigeru, lui, avait l'impression de mener un bombardement aérien sous son crâne. Alors c'était ça ? Juste ça ? Il avait quitté son avenir en Europe parce que Shakujo, sur un coup de tête, s'était décidé que finalement il valait mieux garder tout le monde, absolument tout le monde, à portée de main ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas ? Au moins on fera quelque chose. Ce n'était pas comme si on avait quoi que ce soit à faire de ce que pense autrui, hein ? Hein ?

Hein ?

« Eh bien, je ne vois pas grand-chose d'autre à dire. Apprécie ton retour parmi nous. C'est bien ça que l'on dit dans ce genre d'occasions, non ? Tu peux t'en aller.

_ Oui. C'est bien vrai. Je vous remercie. Ce fut un plaisir. Mes respects. Au revoir. »

Fulminant, et rempli de la certitude qu'il allait envoyer valdinguer plusieurs pots de fleurs une fois sorti de l'antre de cette petite chiure qui n'en méritait même pas le temps, Nigeru se leva, les poings serrés, et s'apprêta à sortir.

« Oh, oui, une dernière chose. »

Nigeru se retourna une dernière fois.

« Tu crois certainement que tu as une place de premier choix dans notre clan, fit-il en terminant de tracer son dernier idéogramme. Cela est vrai dans la mesure du possible au vu de la situation actuelle. C'est l'estimation la plus probable. Mais il y a quelque chose de beaucoup plus sûr, quelque chose qui ne risque pas de changer, et je crois que tu as une tendance fâcheuse à l'éluder. Alors je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement, Nigeru. »

Il accusa un frisson.

« Tu es un des Treize Maudits, celui qui a reçu l'Esprit du Lièvre en lui. Tu as la charge ancestrale d'assumer et supporter le fardeau qui constitue la honte et la gloire de cette famille depuis sa fondation. Tu n'es pas censé réaliser quoi que ce soit, tu n'es pas censé t'épanouir, et surtout tu n'es pas censé être Toi – il n'y a pas de Toi, en tous cas il n'y aura pas de place pour ça dans ta vie car la notion de Toi n'a pas de sens. Tu es le Lièvre, tu es un maudit et tu es censé assumer ce rôle, et ce jusqu'à ta mort. Rien d'autre. Absolument rien d'autre. Et si tu te mets à l'oublier, nous n'aurons aucun problème, pour le bien de cette famille, à te le rappeler. Par quelque moyen que ce soit, nous te le remémorons. »

Puis quelque chose de stupéfiant se produisit.

Lentement, Shakujo releva sa tête. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il avait terminé son ouvrage, mais non, il ne se levait pas, et voilà que sa face ronde et livide se déta chait dans la lumière tamisée, et il pouvait voir ses deux yeux éclatants qui pointaient dans le vide, sauf qu'il comprenait soudain qu'ils ne pointaient pas dans le vide et oh mon Dieu c'est moi qu'il fixe.

Et un instant il n'était plus l'homme frais émoulu de son expérience et ses accomplissements et en Europe, mais bien cet enfant d'antan, ce petit Lièvre terrorisé qui fuyait désespérément, paniquant face à la certitude qu'un prédateur vorace l'avait remarqué. En un instant il retrouva la terreur éprouvée face au Masque de No, cette face de lune blanchâtre animée de ce sourire goguenard qui n'avait rien, non rien, strictement rien, d'humain.

« Tu ne voudrais pas que ça t'arrive, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cinq secondes durant, Shakujo resta figé sur cette expression malsaine et joviale. Puis, finalement, le masque tomba, et il se concentra, imperturbable, sur les signes qu'il devait dessiner. Le Lièvre détala, non sans refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il avait le souffle coupé, et il lui fallut quelques pas avant que ses jambes consentent à cesser leurs tremblements.

Les Maudits ont toujours cette tendance à accueillir avec joie les changements. Nigeru sait pourquoi : ils cultivent l'espoir, en voyant ce qui ne dure pas et ce qui se transforme, que cela vaut pour toute chose. Même pour celles qui ne changeront jamais. Même pour celles qui auraient du être abolies, même pour celles qui les enchaînent et ramènent leur pitoyable existence à ce même point misérable et éternel. Même la malédiction.

Pathétique.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Préambule :** merci à Shaggy-Underdog, d'abord. Pour la peine, quelques réponses.

*Je dois lui avouer qu'effectivement le côté « j'ai eu une éducation prestigieuse et une enfance dorée mais je reste introverti et le chef du clan me fout trop les chocottes, » ça pue le Yuki, hein. Mais bon, j'ai tout le reste de l'intrigue pour creuser le fossé entre lui et Nigeru, alors…

*Shakujo, ben… Je ne sais pas, l'idée même que je m'en fais, c'est qu'il a l'air « sans âge… » Pas vieux, mais bizarrement on sait qu'il n'est plus tout jeune non plus. Mais bon, pour rester réaliste je sais qu'il a entre 30 et 40 ans, et ce n'est pas à son désavantage… Dans le manga Kazuma a exactement le même âge, et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit le plus dégueu de la bande (mais en même temps, c'est Fruits Basket, hein, il n'y a que des canons).

*Je ne compte pas faire de grosses ellipses narratives, donc ça devrait aller jusqu'en 1935, maximum.

****----****

**Chapitre II**

Il avait déambulé à travers quelques couloirs sans s'en rendre compte. Une part de lui, consciente, cherchait à fuir au plus vite Shakujo, mais une autre, imperceptible, guidait son chemin à proprement parler. Il finit par comprendre que son corps le ramenait vers un endroit rassurant, le genre de celui où il s'abritait, du temps où il voulait échapper aux punitions des gouvernantes ou de ses parents, ou d'une alcôve où il avait coutume de s'isoler pour bouder. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait plus la moindre idée de ce à quoi ressemblaient ces lieux, et encore moins de leur emplacement dans la large demeure des Soma. Comme un idiot, il se retrouva bien vite au beau milieu du manoir sans la moindre idée d'où il avait pu atterrir.

Il était temps de reprendre ses esprits. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était imaginé ? Des bons résultats scolaires, des parents qui prennent le thé avec le chef du clan, des « vacances »de quatre ans en Allemagne et, Abracadabra ! Ad Patres, les vieux soucis ! Fini, la stigmatisation absconte de la Malédiction ! En avant vers de joyeuses aventures ! L'imbécile. En un sens, il était presque reconnaissant que Shakujo l'ait rappelé à l'ordre – la désillusion devait bien frapper un jour ou l'autre, qu'elle soit agréable ou non. Tout ce qu'il y avait à faire maintenant, c'était revenir au bon vieux monde d'antan, avec ses règles strictes et bien délimitées – il n'était pas si terrible, ce vieux monde. Après tout, il avait jusqu'ici réussi à plutôt bien sortir, pour un Maudit – ce qui n'était pas si courant. Il avait de la chance dans sa vie, et aux dernières nouvelles, le vent n'avait pas encore tourné.

Mais alors pourquoi cette envie soudaine de revenir en arrière pour hurler au chauffeur de faire demi-tour, comme si une lance d'acier lui traversait la poitrine ?

Nigeru avait appris que la meilleure manière d'éviter le malheur dans la vie était encore de déguerpir dès qu'on le voyait. A voir le genre de pensées morbides qui tempêtaient dans son crâne en ce moment même, il avait donc intérêt à concentrer son attention sur tout autre chose. Voir d'autres gens. Les écouter parler. Vite.

Il ouvrit une porte au hasard, traversa deux ou trois pièces, atterrit dans une cuisine où les domestiques le regardèrent interloqués et finit par apercevoir une grande cour ouverte ; c'était un des grands jardins du manoir. Soulagé, il sortit et prit une grande goulée d'air.

Ou, du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si une pierre n'avait pas foncé dans sa direction.

Il eut tout juste le temps de bondir sur sa droite et l'éviter ; il ne l'avait même pas vu, c'étaient le sifflement qu'elle avait fait en arrivant qui l'avait averti. Le projectile s'écrasa sur un large poteau de bois qu'elle entailla avec le choc dans un grand craquement.

Interloqué, il balaya des yeux la cour – déserte – sans comprendre d'où on avait bien pu projeter la chose. C'était comme si une météorite miniature l'avait manqué de plein fouet.

« Hey, le Lièvre ! »

Une voix rauque venait de l'interpeller ; à sa grande surprise, elle provenait des toitures qui encadraient le jardin. A une dizaine de mètres de là, campé sur les tuiles noires se tenait un homme aux bras croisés, l'air menaçant.

« T'es retourné direct faire de la gringue à Shakujo ? »

De loin, Nigeru pouvait discerner quelques détails, et il accusa un choc en comprenant à qui il avait à faire.

« Shinji ? »

Le Sanglier n'avait qu'un an de moins que lui, mais cet écart avait beaucoup compté. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il le dépassait de dix bons centimètres et on le considérait encore comme un enfant. Il était méconnaissable maintenant. Il avait grandi comme une asperge en quatre ans, et était large d'épaules. Son visage avait perdu toute rondeur, et, s'il n'avait pas gardé exactement les mêmes yeux, Nigeru n'aurait eu aucune idée de la personne qu'il avait devant lui. La puberté étant passée par là, la voix surtout ne lui inspirait rien, et il avait du mal à s'imaginer que ce type avait pu être le préadolescent mal dégrossi qu'il avait connu. C'était impressionnant.

Shinji descendit, les bras toujours croisés, de quelques tuiles, puis s'élança des deux pieds. Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol, des volutes de poussière tout autour de lui, puis se releva dans un même mouvement, avec lenteur. Le manoir Sôma était de plein pied, mais Nigeru fut quand même frappé par l'audace du Sanglier. Les mains dans les poches, cette fois-ci, il commença à progresser vers lui, envoyant valdinguer du pied quelques pierres sur son chemin.

« Tu sais, dans la marine anglaise, y'a une histoire qu'on raconte… Il paraîtrait qu'un lapin, ça porte malheur sur un bateau… Ca remonte au temps où un crétin avait embarqué un chargement de lièvres sur un navire de marchandises. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'il arrive ?

_ Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine ; il n'y avait rien de pire au monde que de ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. Et il y avait tant de démence dans les yeux du Sanglier qu'il était incapable de les lire.

« Les lapins bouffèrent leurs barreaux, continuait-il sans lui prêter attention. Et ensuite ils bouffèrent leur coque. Et le rafiot coula. La morale de cette histoire, c'est que ça ne se déplace pas partout impunément comme ça, un lapin, vu que ça grignote tout ce que ça touche. Et c'est pour ça que c'est important de bien les REMETTRE A LEUR PLACE.

_ T'as fini, oui ? » lança-t-il exaspéré.

Il avait à peine fini cette dernière syllabe qu'un autre sifflement aérien, plus lourd celui-là, se précipita sur lui.

Il évita le premier coup de poing, mais ses réflexes ne furent pas assez aiguisés pour le croc-en-jambe que Shinji avait préparé au cas-où. Il perdit l'équilibre et commença à sombrer, dos vers le sol. Il atterrit douloureusement, mais l'adrénaline était déjà en marche ; il était suffisamment concentré pour nier les éraflures dues au gravier et voir venir le coup de pied. Il plia les jambes à temps pour rouler en arrière, en s'aidant de ses bras ; Shinji, à sa surprise, ne frappa que du vide, et fut confus assez longtemps pour que Nigeru se relève.

Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas trente-six issues à la situation ; Shinji était apparemment bien trop cinglé pour être raisonné par les mots. Il ne pouvait pas non plus fuir : en avant, il y avait son adversaire, et faire demi-tour prendrait assez de temps pour qu'il le rattrappe.

Il s'élança rageusement de toute la force de son corps et envoya son coup de poing ; il frappa de plein fouet la tempe de Shinji, mais il découvrit avec horreur une autre main, agrippée autour du poignet. Serrant les dents, Shinji le poussa vers la droite, le laissant à découvert. C'était à son tour de frapper ; Nigeru ne put rien faire et sentit son poing s'écraser dans sa joue : il avait visé le nez, mais le choc du coup à la tempe semblait avoir quelque peu floué sa vision. Constatant qu'il avait encaissé sans trop de mal, Nigeru ne perdit pas de temps et répliqua. Rapide comme l'éclair, Shinji se saisit à nouveau de son poignet, cette fois en plein vol ; ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était l'autre poing de Nigeru, qui avait anticipé son agilité. Il percuta son abdomen avec une force qu'il espérait suffisante pour l'anéantir.

Ce fut malheureusement peine perdue ; la souffrance au ventre ne sembla en fait que décupler la rage de Shinji, qui, d'un instinct primaire, lui envoya son pied en plein dans le mollet, à l'endroit où le tibia frotte la peau à vif. Hurlant comme un putois, Nigeru, déjà en équilibre précaire, s'écroula en agitant sa jambe. Shinji ne comprit pas à temps que, comme il lui tenait un des bras, il serait immanquablement entraîné dans sa chute. Il tenta de le lâcher, mais Nigeru se rattrapa immédiatement à lui. Ce qui aurait du être le coup de grâce pour lui devint l'occasion qu'il ne lui fallait pas manquer. Au moment de toucher le sol, le corps de Shinji flottant au dessus de lui, Nigeru catapulta son genou en plein dans ses côtes. Il eut ensuite le bon sens de le lâcher et se servit de sa manœuvre comme d'un axe : Shinji se recroquevilla instinctivement et dégringola juste derrière lui. Pivotant sur lui-même, Nigeru se retrouva face au visage de l'ennemi, à portée de poing ; c'est l'arcade sourcillière qu'il visa cette fois-ci.

Il avait succombé à une tentation trop alléchante, néanmoins, car Shinji enserra avec fureur son coude, des deux bras. Ce qui suivit releva d'une confusion animale ; ce ne fut qu'un tourbillon de mains, de morsures et de roulades dans une tornade de poussières. Tout s'arrêta lorsque Shinji, dont l'haleine envoyait un souffle chaud sur sa nuque, réussit enfin à lui ramener le poignet derrière le dos, son bras formant un angle inquiétant ; Nigeru fut parcouru en un instant d'une certitude : ce qui allait suivre serait d'une souffrance insoutenable. L'horrible panique qui s'empara de lui fut pourtant salutaire, son autre bras gesticulant avec une telle force qu'il frappa sa mâchoire. Déconcentré, Shinji laissa ses doigts glisser, et Nigeru réussit à s'extirper de cette prise. Il tenta la fuite en avant, mais son adversaire eut la présence d'esprit de le plaquer à terre, et d'en profiter pour coincer son bras autour de son cou. Nigeru commença à suffoquer, impuissant ; des veines bleues jaillirent sur sa gorge...

« Tu vas te calmer, oui ? » susurra Shinji, savourant sa victoire.

Nigeru n'avait jamais eu la fibre religieuse, mais, comme tous les pleutres, c'est dans cet étau étranglant qui ce mit à prier n'importe qui, ou n'importe quoi. N'importe quelle chose qui l'extirperait des griffes de Shinji.

Ses prières furent, contre toute attente, exaucées.

Une ombre s'abattit sur eux deux, et moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le remarquer, quelque chose de dur et de massif frappa Shinji sur la tête, s'éclatant en mille morceaux avec un fracas de porcelaine. Nigeru en reçut aussi, mais le bras de son tortionnaire s'était relâché et l'air qui regonflait ses poumons était trop libérateur pour ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Shinji poussa un cri strident, les mains fixées sur son front, trop meurtri pour se rendre compte que Nigeru s'était relevé.

Shinji se contortionnait désormais au milieu de ce qui semblait bien être un plat d'argile éparpillé sur le sol de terre battu. Il n'eut qu'à tourner la tête pour identifier son sauveur.

« UN PEU DE SILENCE, VOUS DEUX !!! »

Dans cette voix courroucée qui ne souffrait pas la contradiction, il eut la confirmation de ne pas avoir rêvé : tout s'arrangerait. Devant lui se tenait le Chien, ou, pour être plus précis, la Chienne. Yumiko, la quarantaine bien sentie, arrivait à peine à ses épaules, mais on ne pouvait s'adresser à elle sans se sentir obligé de relever la tête. Derrière cette apparence inoffensive, il y avait une force de caractère assez forte pour intimider une armée – voire la retourner contre ses maîtres. S'il y avait quelque chose d'agaçant qu'on pouvait résoudre en balançant de précieux ustensiles à la figure des responsables, Yumiko n'était pas la première à tergiverser.

« DES SAUVAGES ! gronda-t-elle. DE VERITABLES SAUVAGES !!! Vous êtes la pire honte qu'ait connu cette famille depuis mon grand-oncle qui avait eu la diarrhée pendant l'offensive contre les Russes !

_ Le crâne ! pesta Shinji. Tu m'as ouvert le crâne, sale –

_ ET ALORS ? SI TU VEUX, JE PEUX VOUS EN OUVRIR ET EN COUDRE, DES TROUS DANS VOTRE CORPS ! RENTRE CHEZ TA MERE !!!

_ C'est pas terminé, » lança Shinji à Nigeru en détalant, une trace de sang dégoulinant sur son cou.

_ C'est ça ! La prochaine fois, ce sera tout autre chose que je t'exploserais, petite frappe ! »

Nigeru était resté là, un peu héberlué, les oreilles réellement vrillées par le volume sonore des gueulements de Yumiko. Un peu emportée par le feu de ses insultes, Yumiko repartit dans un florilège de cris injurieux que Nigeru eut du mal à identifier (lequel d'entre eux elle gourmandait n'était pas très clair), tant elle articulait mal. Enfin, comprenant que Shinji était maintenant trop éloigné pour entendre quoi que ce soit, elle se racla la gorge et, sans crier gare, le prit dans ses bras. Il fut assailli par une odeur de friture et de laque, grinçant des dents pour ne pas montrer qu'une accolade n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire à quelqu'un qui vient de recevoir plusieurs coups dans les côtes.

« Ah ! C'est si bon de te revoir, fit-elle avec joie. Tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis en voyageant ? Tu as faim ? Tu es content d'être de nouveau ici ?

_ Maintenant, oui, » avoua-t-il en souriant pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au Japon.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre III**

****----****

Ils avaient rapidement transité vers un entrepôt voisin, où ils s'étaient assis. Yumiko avait insisté pour appliquer du coton imbibé d'alcool sur ses plaies – elle avait sorti ça de Dieu sait où, comme au temps où elle séparait de force les gamins en pleine bagarre : ce devait encore être son lot, quatre années plus tôt. Et, à n'en pas douter, il y avait bien sur sa tête un petit air éméché, comme pour dire « si les grands s'y mettent aussi, cette fois, j'abandonne. » Il avait crié comme une fillette en sentant l'alcool lui brûler la peau, mais la surprise y était pour beaucoup – il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le prévienne avant de le lui appliquer sans crier gare. Manque de chance, avoir dix-huit ans, selon Yumiko, impliquait de se passer du bon vieux « attention ça va piquer un peu. » Elle s'était occupée du visage ; après qu'il ait promis de s'occuper du reste des plaies tout seul et accepté le flacon d'alcool, elle l'enjoint de la suivre dans une autre partie du manoir.

« On va faire quoi ?

_ Mais enfin ! Voir tes parents, idiot. Ah, la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui, c'est d'une gratitude…

_ Génial ! Je veux dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soient ici.

_ Je sais. Shakujo déteste ne pas être au premier plan. S'il avait pu les faire rester chez eux pour te laisser poireauter ici tout un après-midi, crois-moi, il l'aurait fait. Mais bon, tes parents ne t'ont pas vu depuis quatre ans, ça ferait vraiment mauvais genre. Même pour lui.

_ Le jour de mes anniversaires, il me convoquait parfois pour me sermonner sous un prétexte bidon… Juste pour qu'il occupe un peu mon esprit le jour où je n'avais qu'à penser à moi, je suppose. Il fait ça à tout le monde ?

_ Il ne te fait le coup que lors de tes anniversaires ? Veinard ! Je suis soi-disant convoquée toutes les deux semaines ! Il reste assis-là avec son petit air suffisant, et… »

Ils cassèrent un bon moment du sucre sur le dos de Shakujo, chemin faisant. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, et Nigeru sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque Yumiko l'informa de la présence de ses parents dans la pièce d'à côté. Il essaya vainement de se mettre en condition ; quoi qu'il dut arriver, c'allait être un choc. Ils n'avaient échangé que deux ou trois photos durant ces quatre années, pas très détaillées, en plus. D'après ce qu'il avait pu constater avec Shinji (il était désormais trop concentré pour exiger d'en savoir plus sur lui et ses motifs, si abscons soient-ils), les voir vieillis le mettrait immanquablement mal à l'aise. Il fallait s'y préparer ; il devait être plus grand que sa mère, maintenant, et on pouvait s'imaginer sans trop de mal qu'il n'aurait plus à lever la tête pour regarder son père droit dans les yeux. On pouvait s'attendre à des visages plissés, des cheveux gris. Plus il y pensait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il les avait laissés abandonnés au Japon pour toujours – que c'étaient des inconnus qu'il allait retrouver. Tout cela l'emplissait d'une terreur dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Yumiko poussa le battant d'un coup sec ; les parois étaient de style japonais, mais étrangement tout l'ameublement était européen dans sa confection. Ce devait être ce que les gens de la maison pensaient être un salon, baigné par la lumière de fenêtres à carreaux flous. Dos à eux étaient installés dans des fauteuils en osier un homme et une femme qui se retournèrent immédiatement en les entendant entrer.

Un choc, il en eut un.

Mais pas celui auquel il s'attendait.

Au moment précis où sa mère se leva de son fauteuil et s'avança vers eux, à l'instant zéro où son père leva les yeux du journal pour les dévisager, il se retrouva submergé d'une centaine d'images ; elles convergeaient vers lui en myriades comme une épidémie de sauterelles, et envahissaient son esprit avec la férocité impitoyable d'un conquérant cruel. Mais les images en question avaient toujours été là, bien sûr ; ce n'était que l'oubli, la paresse et l'absence de stimuli nécessaires, loin de ce vers quoi elles se rattachaient, qui les avaient laissé endormies, tapies dans l'ombre.

Il se rappela cette vilaine tâche que sa mère portait sur la main droite, souvenir d'une friture de poisson qui l'avait brûlé à vie ; il retrouva cette façon étrange de saisir les objets qu'avait son père, du pouce et du majeur seulement. Et c'est quantité d'autres détails dont il avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence qui revinrent à lui, dans la démarche, le regard, les plis des vêtements, la légèreté ou la lourdeur, les gestes, le souffle enfin. Il était comme écœuré de souvenirs, mais il s'en trouvait soulagé jusqu'aux larmes, car ils prouvaient qu'il avait eu faux sous toute la ligne : tous ces détails prouvaient bien qu'ils étaient bien les mêmes personnes que celles qu'il avait quittées il y si longtemps, et il en suffoquait presque. C'était si bouleversant qu'il n'eut même pas le loisir de déceler la moindre différence à laquelle il s'était attendu.

Incapable de réagir, il resta là les bras ballants et ne put que constater que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa mère s'était certes levée, mais elle n'était pas allée vers lui, lui accordant à peine un regard. C'était vers Yumiko qu'elle se tournait, anxieuse.

« Ah ! Tu es là, » et il fut surpris du timbre de sa voix, si différent de ce dont il se rappelait mais pourtant tellement plus exact. « Tu sais si Nigeru ne devrait pas tarder ?

_ Heu… Il est juste là, Megumi.

_ Oh, Bonté Divine ! »

Elle se jeta sur lui avec une brutalité terrible, l'enlaçant fortement. Le contact de sa peau, de sa chaleur, si émouvant fut-il, ne suffit pas à faire surmonter l'effet de surprise, et il mit un certain temps à mettre ses bras autour d'elle lui aussi. Le temps s'arrêta un court instant. Il était bien ; c'était à se demander comment il avait pu passer quatre ans sans ce genre de contact. Quand sa mère l'eut enlacé de tout son soul, elle consentit à retirer ses doigts, tellement agrippés à lui qu'ils lui brûlaient la peau, et le laissa à son père, qui lui donna l'accolade lui aussi, cette fois-ci plus brève et moins dangereuse pour l'état de sa cage thoracique.

« Oh, je suis désolé, » fit sa mère dans un espèce de miaulement plaintif avec des larmes au coin des yeux. « Je ne t'ai tout bonnement pas reconnu. Tu as TELLEMENT grandi !

_ Heu, merci, heu… Mère.

_ Tu es un homme maintenant, s'exprima son père en retirant ses lunettes rondes cerclées. C'est toujours plus impressionnant quand on voit ça de ses propres yeux. L'Allemagne t'as fait du bien, on dirait. »

Il avait oublié ça, aussi ; cette manière toujours élégante et à-propos avec laquelle son père savait mettre au court aux situations un peu gênantes, en relançant la conversation.

« Je ne sais pas trop… J'ai très mal mangé là-bas, dans l'ensemble.

_ Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ? s'enquit immédiatement sa mère.

_ Heu… Soupe Miso ? » il faillit se reprendre (c'était presque impoli de suggérer un plat aussi commun pour une occasion aussi importante), mais le fait était que, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il aurait tué pour un des bons vieux plats de son enfance. « Avec des onigiri.

_ Je verrai ce que je peux faire. Je vous laisse tous les trois, alors. A plus tard, répondit Yumiko en s'éclipsant avec tact, fermant la porte derrière elle.

_ C'est officiellement le plus beau jour de ma vie, annonça sa mère les yeux fermés.

_ Et notre mariage, alors ?

_ Yato, le bateau du cortège nuptial s'est effondré et nous avons passé le reste de la cérémonie à essayer de secourir les noyés.

_ Ah, admit-il. Mais vois le bon côté des choses, la municipalité nous a offert une médaille et nous sommes passés dans le journal…

_ Le bon côté des choses ? Je me suis mariée trempée les pieds dans la boue du fleuve ! Je puais le poisson mort ! C'était le PIRE jour de ma vie !

_ Tu n'es jamais contente, de toute façon.

_ Je vous laisse tous les deux aussi, ou ?...

_ NON !

_ Non ! Pardon, Nigeru. C'est sur toi qu'il faut porter l'attention, pas sur nous. Oh ! D'ailleurs j'oubliais ! Il y a quelque chose que nous avons à te montrer !

_ Quoi ?

_ Aaaaaah ! Mais c'est une surprise ! Je vais le chercher ! »

Elle partit à l'autre bout de la pièce. En chuchotant nerveusement, son père lui supplia de ne pas hurler quand il découvrirait la chose. Nigeru ne comprit rien. Il en comprit encore moins quand sa mère revint vers avec une sorte de panier tapissé de velours qui était resté dans un coin, et lorsqu'il vit à l'intérieur un enfant endormi, il dut bien admettre qu'il était complètement à l'Ouest. Il consentit néanmoins à faire un effort et souleva le couffin pour l'examiner.

« Oh, mais c'est le petit dernier des Yamajima, » lança-t-il en se souvenant d'un détail d'une lettre qu'il avait reçu en Allemagne. « Il est très mignon, merci. Je pense que je vais le leur rendre, néanmoins, il ne me sera pas d'une grande utilité, » fit-il en riant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec vous ? Sa famille est de sortie, ou ?...

_ Oh, heu, Nigeru, ce n'est pas le petit dernier des Yamajima, » avoua sa mère gênée.

_ « Ca s'annonce mal, » ronchonna son père. « Ca s'annonce TRES MAL.

_ Des Motobushi, alors ? Il n'a pas l'air très éveillé, dis-donc…

_ Il n'est à personne. C'est… Il est à toi, Nigeru.

_ J'ai été assigné parrain ? On aurait du me le dire ! Mais… Qui est mort ?

_ Personne n'est mort ! fit-elle paniquée. C'est juste ton frère ! »

A cette annonce, Nigeru resta le souffle coupé. Ayant avalé sa salive, il jeta un regard au bébé, puis à son père, puis à sa mère, puis à son père, puis au bébé, puis à sa mère, puis à son père, puis à son père une seconde fois parce qu'il avait changé d'avis en cours de route, puis à sa mère, puis au bébé, puis à sa mère, puis au bébé, puis à sa mère, puis au bébé, puis à son père, puis au plafond, s'attendant probablement à y voir s'effondrer un éléphant rose ou quelque chose d'aussi probable. Il y avait un silence assez malsain et il crut bon de dire quelque chose d'intelligent pour débloquer la situation.

« Heu… Ben… Heu…

_ SURPRISE ! fit sa mère avec un sourire hystérique. Il s'appelle Yutaka. N'est-il pas MIGNON ?

_ Quel… Quel âge il a ?...

_ Oooh. Il a fêté ses deux ans il y a trois jours, non… Quatre ? Trois ?...

_ DEUX ANS ? Attendez, j'étais… J'AI UN FRERE DEPUIS DEUX ANS ?

_ Nigeru, je t'avais ordonné de ne pas crier ! » fit son père qui criait quand même.

_ « Ce n'est pas notre faute ! » pépia sa mère du ton le plus coupable qu'il ait jamais attendu. « Tu étais si occupé, et on savait que tu te sentirais obligé de venir le voir une fois qu'il était né, ce qui t'aurait gêné pour tes examens, alors on s'est dit qu'on ne te dirait rien de tout ça avant que tes examens soient finis, mais tu as eu d'autres examens juste après tes examens, alors on a encore repoussé notre annonce, et ensuite, heu… Ben on a un peu oublié.

_ Je me demande qui t'a dit que c'était la pire idée que tu aies jamais eue, » fit son père en levant son bras.

_ « Oublié ? C'est… C'est N'IMPORTE QUOI !!!

_ Nigeru, comment oses-tu traiter ton frère de n'importe quoi ?!!!

_ Quatorze plus deux… Seize ! J'ai seize ans de différence avec lui ! Je pourrais être son oncle ! Non, selon les lois de la probabilité, je DEVRAIS être son oncle !

_ Nigeru, arrête, tu fais pleurer ta mère !

_ Quoi, c'est MA faute maintenant ?

_ OUI !!! » hurlèrent-ils tous les deux.

_ « Nous sommes des gens très occupés et nous n'avons pas le temps pour tes _gamineries_, » lâcha son père. « Bon, maintenant, tu le reconnais comme ton petit frère, ou pas ?

_ Ben, heu… Oui, je suppose, mais /

_ Parfait ! » le coupa sa mère en lui plaçant de force l'enfant dans les bras. « Tiens, c'est chaud. »

« Ouh, que c'est lâche, cette tactique, » pensa Nigeru en recevant le corps chaud. Le stratagème marchait, hélas ; il ne vit aucune ressemblance entre le bébé et d'autres membres de sa famille, mais de son point de vue c'était vrai en général de tous les bébés. Il était, il fallait l'admettre, néanmoins assez mignon, en effet. Heureusement que sa mère ne lui avait pas mis l'enfant dans les bras en lui annonçant la nouvelle ; il aurait fait tomber le bébé sous le choc. Il considéra, un peu calmé, qu'il n'avait guère le choix que d'accepter la situation. Après tout, face à deux cinglés pareils, il était de son devoir de protéger un enfant innocent.

« Oh, » fit-il en se rappelant soudain de quelque chose. « Oh, est-ce qu'il est ?... »

Ils étaient du même sexe ; il était impossible de déterminer s'il était un Maudit ou pas.

« Oh, non, » fit sa mère qui comprit tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire. « J'aurais été prête si ça avait été le cas, néanmoins. Même si c'aurait été plus dur qu'avec toi… J'adore les petits lapins, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être totalement à l'aise avec un serpent ou un rat. J'ai eu de la chance.

_ Je suis sûr que ça se serait très bien passé, » fit-il assuré. « Je ne crois pas qu'un Maudit puisse tomber mieux question parents, de toute façon. »

Il avait toujours eu conscience de la chance qu'il avait ; d'avoir un père et une mère qui ne le rejetaient pas ou ne portaient pas sa véritable forme en horreur. Pour ça, il était effectivement prêt à leur pardonner quelques facéties, si bizarres soient-elles.

« Bon. Je vous hais et je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais. C'est très clair. Mais ce n'est pas le bon moment pour parler de tout ça, je crois. Parlons d'autre chose.

_ D'accord, mon trésor. Tu es passé voir Shakujo ?

_ Lui ? Oh,oui.

_ Il t'a dit quelque chose sur… Enfin, sur les raisons de ton retour ?

_ Oh ? Ca a quelque chose à voir avec les Maudits, justement. Ca ne m'inquiète pas tellement. Je suis très content d'être revenu… En fait.

_ Excellent ! fit son père. Partons fêter ça, vous voulez bien ? Il y a un excellent restaurant en ville. Il faut arroser l'évènement, surtout pour toi !

_ Tu me laisseras boire du saké ?

_ Hahaha ! L'espoir fait vivre.

_ Beuh… »

Si Nigeru n'avait pas été absorbé par son petit frère qu'il dévorait des yeux, il aurait vu que sa mère se mordait la lèvre avec anxiété en lui demandant ce que lui voulait Shakujo. Il aurait constaté son soulagement et aussi un peu de culpabilité dans ses yeux si, tout en lui répondant que cela ne concernait que les Maudits en général, il n'avait pas cherché le regard de son père. A la lumière des évènements futurs, il y avait beaucoup de vilaines choses que Nigeru aurait du flairer plus vite et plus tôt. Mais comment l'en blâmer ? Il n'avait déjà pas assez de temps pour gérer ce qu'on lui mettait sous les yeux.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ses parents s'en félicitèrent en leur fort intérieur. Lentement mais sûrement, tout se mettait en place.


End file.
